Bleeding Crescent
by Anna Marie Masen
Summary: Mix of POV! Set in New Moon. Edward returns to save Bella from a vision but its too late. Victoria had perfect revenge plan. Can E&B finally be together? How will he win this new Bella back?
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey**_

**_Set from when Edward leaves Bella in New Moon_**

_**Ok... so i had a random thought that stuck with me. **__**i figured it might make an interesting story. **_

_** Let me know what you think... Its going to be in a range of POV… **_

**_ENJOY_**

* * *

_**CHAPTER ONE**_

**_BELLAS POV_**

"Bells, its been two months. You need to snap out of it!" Charlie had yelled at me over three weeks ago and I knew he was right. The thing was, I just couldn't seem too. No matter how hard I tried or pretended, every time I reached that time of day, his time of day, I would always be reminded. He had called it 'Twilight' - the safest time for a vampire - it wasn't day, yet it wasn't night and it came without fail everyday. Truth was, if I was honest with myself I knew I had to get out of this town, away from Forks, away from all the constant reminders but the thought of leaving was too much… if I lost the reminders would I lose him? He had told me that as a human my memory is nothing compared to his, that I would lose my memories fast which would help me move on. But if I lost him, lost every memory of him - even his scent - if I lost the molten flow from his eyes, the crooked smile that melted my heart… No, I wouldn't… I couldn't.

Letting my head rest on my folded arms, I watched my English teacher pace back and forth calling on students for the answer. The teachers had pretty much given up on me in lesson and I think they were just happy I was even doing the homework. A loud ringing sounded throughout the school and everyone began packing up for the next lesson… Ugh! Gym! Great!

"Bella can I have a word?" Mrs Frances, Forks High School latest addition disturbed my anti-gym thoughts. I nodded and walked to her desk after clearing up my doodled covered notebook and the notes that I had only pretended to take. She waited patiently for the class room to clear out before shutting the door behind Mike's retreating back. Turning, her expression was full of sympathy and I knew what was coming. The speech. "Bella, your grades are getting better but your attention is lacking" I nodded. There was no point in disagreeing, she was totally right in her observations. "I know what happened. It's a small town but don't you think its time to move past this now" I raised my eyebrows at her as her expression changed to one of disapproval. "It's not healthy for you and really, your so young and from what I hear you two weren't even together that long" how dare she? She didn't know either of us and she's only been her a month… maybe two… damn! I really needed to pay more attention. She better not sa… "It cant be as bad as your making it" she interrupted my inner threat, with exactly what I was warning her not to say.

"You know nothing" I threw at her, my irritation flaring. "You don't know me and you never met him. How dare you!" I was yelling now and I knew I shouldn't but I couldn't seem to stop myself. "I'm turning up and doing my work, what more do you want from me? A song and dance as well?" all my frustrations from the past weeks were flowing out of me and I could almost feel a sense of relief washing over me. Her face was stone white as she took in my anger, her face completely expressionless.

"I'm… Bella calm down… maybe you should talk to someone about it?" wasn't she getting the point? I didn't want her help! "The guidance counsellor is…"

"Ugh! Just leave me alone!" I shouted as I turned and ran out the door. Running down the corridor I contemplated going to gym but I was just too angry. The streams of tears were beginning to soak my shirt and all I wanted to do now was get away from everyone and I knew the perfect place. Running faster now for my truck, I threw open the double doors and ran down the eight steps, dashing quickly passed the still vacant parking spots that the Volvo and truck were always parked in, slamming my keys into my trucks door and climbing in. I slammed down the pedal and headed for the 101.

_**VICTORIA POV**_

I had always been good at following and not being caught, some had called it a gift. To me it was natural, it wasn't something I thought about or something I worked on… it was just very handy at times. I had been following the Cullen's since they left Forks. My original plan was to hunt Bella and show her the same fate that Edward had shown James. An eye for an eye as they say, only I would make it last longer and make it a lot more painful with Bella… for Edwards sake. A sharp giggle burst through my lips as I stood in the snowy mountains looking down on the Denali's home. But, things had changed. He had left her unprotected and unwanted. Where was the fun if he didn't want her? No… I would have my revenge but I would make sure it would break his dead heart into a thousand pieces, I just had to know for certain who to go for. I could wait, I had eternity to wait. The problem with the Cullen's were the gifts. I couldn't get too close because Edward would hear me and I couldn't plan in advance because Alice would see it, extremely useful information Laurent had been sharing with me. Although Laurent and I weren't very close, he had felt that the Cullen's decision to kill James was unnecessary, if Edward was so easily able to separate himself from her then there really was no reason to keep her alive let alone kill one of his own. Laurent had been staying with the Denali's for a few months now and had grown close to Irena, his own interest in her seemed merely convenient however she seemed completely obsessed with him. Trying to buy his love with information he has been able to learn everything I have needed to know so far and as a small favour he has promised to stay close to her to help me find my answers.

I needed to know what makes Edward tick? He had come here shortly after leaving Forks but taken off in the middle of the night without so much as a goodbye to the others. I had thought about Alice, his best friend, the only one of them that truly understood him, it would destroy him to lose her but just like Bella, he left her as well. Now, he was back and he didn't look good. I almost felt sorry for him. He hasn't been back for long but I was positive as soon as I saw him return that he would bring with him the information I needed.

I waited impatiently watching for any sign of life below. "Come on Laurent" I muttered quietly as the flakes of snow drifted around me.

"Waiting long?" I heard a voice from behind me as he approached looking smug.

"Long enough. I see he's returned" a wide grin spread across his face before I had even finished speaking, Laurent knew something. "You know something useful?" I purred at him. It only ever took a small bit of attention towards Laurent and I knew I could have anything I wanted.

"I know what makes him tick. We were wrong!" I raised my eyebrows. "He didn't leave Bella because he didn't care. Rosalie told Tanya and of course Tanya told Irena which ultimately ended up with me, that the real reason he left was to save Bella. You should see the state of him. He cant even hold a conversation together" he let out a wild laugh. "If leaving Bella is hurting him this much can you imagine what finding out she's dead will do to him" he walked slowly over to me, taking my hand and brushing his lips slowly across my cheek to whisper in my ear "Lets have our revenge!"

"Wait" something wasn't adding up. "So he left her to save her? From death?" I pulled my hand out of his and began pacing. It was a silly human habit, but somehow I was able to think more clearly when I did it.

"Well, yes… Rosalie said something about Bella's soul. That he didn't want to damn her to this life" that was the key.

"Not death, but us. He left to save her from being turned. Of course. He thinks his little precious perfect Bella will lose her soul if she's changed!" I couldn't hold back the wild laugh that followed as I began imagining scenarios.

"So… are we going to kill her or not?" Poor Laurent, he really wasn't the smartest when it came to making plans. He had always been so anti-game that he never really learned how to play.

"No... silly. The one thing Edward doesn't want for her is the one thing we're going to give her"

"You mean…" I watched his intuition spark as he realised what I was planning.

"Lets make Bella our new toy"

_**ALICE POV**_

I had continuously told him not to go, I had warned him but he hadn't listened. What was wrong with him! "Edward, she wont survive it!" I shouted at him the morning he planned to leave her.

"She's strong Alice, she'll get over me" he couldn't even look me in the face, he knew I was right but he wouldn't admit it. "She will"

I walked over to him taking his head in-between my palms. "Edward be reasonable. She's just a human. If you leave her she will never get over you" I tried to reason but his big head was having none of it.

"Can you see that?" he asked and the truth was I couldn't. I couldn't see anything to do with her. He was so sure about leaving her that it sent my visions crazy every time I looked into the future. "Alice" he spoke softly now. "just promise me, promise me that you wont go looking for her future, that you will leave her be." He turned now to everyone "All of you, just let her live her life, we've already caused too much damage".

He left then. When he returned he was different. He didn't speak, he just finished packing the few bits and threw them in the car. Not a single word had left his mouth that entire evening. He didn't respond when we spoke to him and even when Esme placed her hand on his, he just ignored it. He stayed with us at the Denali's, Esme and Carlisle were trying to pick somewhere new to live but like the rest of us, they were also hoping he would change his mind and return to Forks, to Bella. Three days past and not a single word had left Edwards mouth. He stayed out of the way, alone.

Carlisle had called a family meeting, the Denali's included. He was worried about Edward and was hoping that together we might come up with a plan to help him… I came up with a plan to get him home but the others kept telling me to stay out of it. It was truly frustrating. It hadn't been long before Edward appeared at the top of the stairs, he was walking at human speed, his whole body seemed drained of life, his eyes were onyx and the purple shadowing was serve. Carlisle was the first to speak when he noticed Edward carrying his bag on his back.

"Going somewhere son?" I was praying he would say back to Forks but I knew that was unlikely.

Edward stopped at the bottom step, he placed a hand on Esme's face before turning to Carlisle. "Just let me go" the words were barely audible and the pain shattered through them. Dropping his hand from Esme, he turned and headed for the door. That was nearly eleven weeks ago.

Edward had returned in the early hours this morning. His face looked withered and old, something that isn't easy for a vampire to look, especially a young one. His eyes were darker onyx if possible then how I had remembered them. His expression dull, not a single unnecessary movement, he only spoke when needed and even at that it was barely possible to hear him.

"Changed your mind?" I had asked him and he threw me a pitiful glare. No one missed it.

"How are you all?" he asked changing the subject.

"Better now you're here" Esme began

"Its good to have you here son" Carlisle spoke as he wrapped his arm around Esme's shoulders, Edward flinched.

Jasper just smiled back at him, but it wasn't a real smile. I knew Jasper's smiles and the pain Edward was in was causing Jasper pain.

"Are you staying?" I asked but he just shrugged before turning to Rose.

"Well… maybe things can actually get better now." he flinched again.

"Emmett?" he spoke after looking at the top of Emmett's head for a few moments. Emmett was leaning on the arm of the sofa, looking at his feet. He had possibly taken the separation the worst out of the rest of us. At first he tried to make jokes but gave up when he decided it was too hard. It has been nearly nine weeks since he last smiled, let alone laugh or make any inappropriate comment. He raised his head slowly to look at Edward, and with a huff he began.

"I miss my brother but… I miss my lil sis as well. You shouldn't of done that"

"Em" Rose interrupted him as she elbowed him.

"No, he asked so I'm telling. You shouldn't of brought her into our lives to only push her away! It's not fair!" he pushed off the seat, storming passed Edward until he was able to slam the door behind him. The small wooden door shattered off of impact and hit the floor in pieces.

"He's just upset" Rose tried to fix the situation as she watched after the direction Emmett had gone.

"He's right" was all Edward responded as he dropped to the floor, pulling his knee's up to his chest. With both fists clenched he rested his head upon them. "I've made a real mess"

He didn't speak again but instead he just sat there, frozen like a marble statue that has been around for hundreds of years, withering with time.

I started running through what visions of Bella I had received, in an effort to help ease his pain. I had received ones of her smiling and talking to Charlie. I showed him but conveniently ended them before it became too obvious that it was all pretence. He slowly lifted his head to look at me, the others were waiting, knowing that there had been some kind of private conversation going on.

"I know what I asked you, but can you? Just this once." I nodded at his broken expression.

I began searching for anything to do with Bella, with her future but I couldn't find anything. Edwards expression turned worried.

"There's nothing, Edward" he stood now, walking towards me. " Its as if her future has been erased. As if…" I trailed off. I didn't want to think it anymore then he did. Everyone was listening now, multiply gasps flew from our words.

"Look for Charlie's, maybe your missing something?" I began looking and found him. He was dressed in an old grey suit that didn't really fit him anymore. He was standing on the front steps of the swan residence waiting for someone. Closing his eyes, he inhaled one deep breath before opening them and walking down the footpath. At the bottom he was met by Jacob Black and a few others from the rez. As we watched intently it became more obvious by the black clothing and sad expressions everyone was wearing. "No" Edwards broken whisperer filled my head as we watched Jacob and the others lift the small wooden coffin from the back of the black hearse. "She cant be"

"What do you see?" Carlisle asked, we were surrounded now by our whole family even Emmett had returned.

"Where's Charlie?" Jasper prodded for information as he normally did with her visions. "What do you see Alice?"

"He's walking behind Bella's…" I cleared my throat "Behind Bella's coffin at her funeral" I shook the vision until it went away. "I don't want to see anymore" I said looking down at Edward who was now completely frozen with shock.

"She's dead?" Esme asked as he hands fly to Edwards head, stroking him softly.

"When Alice?" Jasper was holding me now, stroking my face, trying to reassure me but I could see the guilt he was so desperately trying to hide.

"I think it's already happened"


	2. Chapter 2

_**CHAPTER TWO**_

_**BELLA POV**_

It had felt like an eternity since Edward had brought me to this place, through the wild trees and uneven ground. I really had no idea where it was but I knew the general direction. I needed to get away from everything, from all of them. I needed to see the meadow, to know that somewhere in this world he exists. It wasn't something I wanted to think about but something I craved to know. I pushed past branch after branch, cut after cut and trip after too many falls to count. I was going to get there tonight. The wind had started picking up as the night was slowly pushing away the day. It was long after the end of the school day and I knew Charlie would be worried but I would deal with him after. There wasn't anything he could do to me that could cause me anymore pain. As the dark crept in, so did the rain beginning as a light misty covering that eventually soaked my clothes through to my skin. It was so cold, as the wind whistled I found myself shivering uncontrollably as the bumps stood high on my skin.

Maybe this wasn't the best idea.

I was enveloped by the darkness, barely able to see in front of my face but ahead of me, the last rays of moonlight illuminated the gap in the wild bush. That entrance had once seemed like a doorway to my own personal sanity and happiness but I wasn't exactly sure what I would find through it now.

As broke the meadows threshold, I felt the air instantly calm… as if mother nature herself wanted to scare me into running away. It was so different. It wasn't his meadow anymore, the wild bushes and tall grass had claimed the land back. I sank to my knees, the tears falling over the edge of what remained of my barrier and leaving cold shivering streams down my cheeks. If there was ever going to be a sign that he wasn't coming back it was this.

I sat still and allowed the rain to seep right through to my soul. Allowing every part of my being tare away from me. He may have left me, not wanted me but I would never want anyone else. He had told me I was his life once but it was the other way round. He was mine and I… I was alone.

I contemplated life, my plans. Maybe Charlie was right, moving back with my mom wouldn't be the worst thing - the only reason I wanted to stay here in Forks was for Edward - besides it was a new town, new people, new distraction. Maybe it's just what I need. A fresh start.

As I stood to leave, to say goodbye to this fantasy I felt the icy stare that was glued to my back. The low growl was cat like, an almost purr - I didn't need to look to know exactly who was standing behind me - "Victoria?" I whispered shutting my eyes. Without Edward here, here in the middle of the forest, there was no way I was going to survive this. Even if Alice saw this, I didn't expect it to make a difference - they wouldn't come, he has other distractions - at that moment I realised that I knew I wouldn't survive but I didn't care. I felt like there was nothing left for me here, I was an empty shell who's number was up along time ago. I heard my own words repeated in my mind as clear as the moment they were spoken.

"Why didn't you just let the van crush me and save yourself all this regret?"

"You think I regret saving you?"

"I can see that you do, I just don't know why!"

"You know nothing" he had throw straight back at me.

Why didn't he just let that stupid van crush me, it would have saved us both all this trouble, it would have been less painful if I had shattered every bone in my body instead of going through this. I heard another purring growl that dragged me back to the present.

"Oh poor Bella. Edwards just a meany for leaving you all alone like this" her taunting was the least of my concerns right now and so I just ignored her. If I was going to die right now, if this was the final moments of this pain then did it really matter if I allowed myself to see him? Allowed his voice and scent to over take my thoughts?

I let him in… every memory that I could find I replayed expect for our final moment, I never wanted to relive that if I didn't have to. I felt a shiver run up my spine from her closeness. I could feel the cold from her skin penetrating through my clothing and I focused on his crooked smile as I felt her get even closer.

"Pathetic really" she laughed an ear splitting squeal. "To think he left you to save you" my eyes flashed open at that remark automatically. She didn't miss that. "You didn't know?" the excitement in her voice was child-like. A five year old on Christmas morning who thinks she's after seeing Santa wouldn't even be this excited. She moved around to face me, her ruby stained eyes glaring into mine. "it's funny really… he didn't want to destroy your soul, so he left you" without my permission I gasped and it seemed to please her, but I still refused to talk, to play into her games. "Poor Edward! oh Bella… you think you look bad" another laugh but this one seemed to be filled with sympathy. "He's not doing too good without you, his little heart is broken" she couldn't be telling the truth, could she? Would she?

"Your lying!" speaking sternly and glaring straight back at her.

"Nope, sorry… do you want to know a secret Bella?" her cat like features twisted into one of pure amusement. "I was going to kill you, I was waiting patiently for the perfect moment and when he left it confused me just as much as it did you." she stroked my face, picking the few strands that were stuck across from the wind and rain. Playing absently she continued "I watched, waited, all I needed was some clue and then I got my wish… the Denali's think Laurent is interested in joining them" had Laurent overheard something? Is that where the Cullen's are?

"So your not going to kill me?" I asked sarcastically.

"Well in a way… you see Edwards biggest fear is you losing your soul, if I killed you… well you would get to keep it and Edward would win… cant have that" she tossed the hair and gripped my face pushing it to one side, exposing my neck. "there's no fun if I lose, but don't worry… if I trust Edwards theory then taking your soul is easy" I gasped as I took in what she meant. "Just one quick bite" I closed my eyes knowing the end was now and praying that Edward was wrong about my soul, I pictured his face - that perfect crooked smile - and waited.

I felt my skin tare and the heat dripping down my throat, powerless I fell to the ground. Watching the rain drop I started feeling the burning begin - the venom spreading - at first it wasn't too bad, uncomfortable but manageable but that didn't last long. Within a few moments I wasn't able to think of anything, just the burning.

**_EDWARDS POV_**

She couldn't be dead. No. Alice had been wrong before, she was wrong now. If Bella was dead I would know. At least I think I would. Wouldn't I? I needed to stop and think. I needed to go to Forks and prove Alice wrong. I grabbed my phone from my pocket and called the swans residence.

"Bells?" a worried voice filled the phone line, the last traces of hope seemed to be diminishing. It wasn't a voice I was overly familiar with but I recognised it as the voice that stole my precious moments with Bella at the prom. Jacob Black.

"No, its Dr Carlisle Cullen, is everything alright over there?" I lied.

"No… Bells is missing." if my heart was beating it would have surely stopped. "Edward hasn't heard…" I cut him off.

"No, not since we left. How long has she been gone for?" I needed details so I could make my own conclusions.

"She took off earlier from school after a fight with her teacher. We've searched everywhere we know but there's just no trace of her." his defeated tone only made my worst nightmares more real. I needed to get to Forks and I needed to do it now. If she was there I would find her and she would be alive when I did.

"I have to go, I'll call back soon." I hung up not wanting to drag out the conversation in case I messed up. I flashed into the living room, to where Alice and the others were still trying to figure out what she had seen. "I just spoke to Jacob Black" they all turned to look at me. To Bella, Jacob was just the boy she used to make mud pies with, the boy that built her truck but to us, he was the grandson of Ephram Black - the leader of the last pack of werewolves that knew our secret, we stayed off of their land and they promised not to try and kill us - it was a fair deal. Thank God that line had died out many years ago, that's all Bella would need, some young werewolf following her. With her bad luck and the wolfs instability… that was a thought I decided not to finish.

"What did he say?" Alice was instantly in front of me.

"Bella's missing. I have to go back. I know that area, the woods. I know Bella where she would go and her … scent."

"We're all going back!" Emmett was the first one to recover from the news and give me some kind of response. "If something has hurt my little sister… its gonna pay!"

It was only moments later we were running through the forests heading towards Forks. This run was going to take all night and a large part of tomorrow as well. I needed to be there now !


	3. Chapter 3

**_CHAPTER THREE_**

**_JACOB POV_**

"BELLS" I shouted, of course it was more of growl than words. Bella had been missing for over a day now, she couldn't have just vanished. No! She needed to be here somewhere and I would find her. I had already come across my old rustic truck – well I guess officially it was hers now – so I knew she had to be around here somewhere. It had been raining heavily last night and most of her scent trail was gone – I shuddered, the thought of Bella being out here in this forest somewhere all night, during that storm... I shuddered again. The chances she survived it... no she would have, she was small...yes... but she was smart and resourceful. If she could handle dating that filthy bloodsucker then she could handle one night in the cold.

"Jake, would you please shut up and just look for her... your driving me insane" a voice attacked me inside my head. Leah! Ergh!

"Enough Leah" Sam's voice was full of resentment and who could blame him. Ok... so he had messed up. He had played Leah but she was just such a pain in the ass... sometimes I swore she was only about for revenge.

"Nice to know what you really think... screw this, that stupid leech lover can stay missing" her irritated tone only annoyed me to the point of distraction. But she was gone. Phased back to her human form.

"Ignore her Jake, we're going to find her" I didn't say anything. Most of the time it easier to remain quiet. Either way they still knew my every thought.

Hours flew by, the rays of light began streaming throughout the trees, brightening even the darkest areas. I was all but about to give up when I caught her scent. It was weak... maybe old but it was there. The others instantly joined me as I walked slowly trying not to destroy the scent line before it could lead me to her. Luckily last night had just been cold, if it had rained there would have been no way to track her. As I followed it the others fell in rank.

Although Sam had turned first followed by a few of the others, I was still the Alpha. Even if I didn't want to be. It runs in my blood, I had been told continuously since first making the transformation. Sam was my beta. I had made him second in command as he had run this pack before I had joined it. We agreed on most things and as the Cullen's had decided to leave, there really wasn't a lot for us to do. Sure, we had chased a few vamps away from our town... this one red head kept coming back and slipping through our defences but we had a plan now, we would kill her.

As the trail ended, I let out a loud growl, frustration ripping out of me and causing anger to serge through me until I saw it. It was small and over grown but there was an opening up ahead in the trees. I made a dash for it, the others close behind. As I got closer I could smell her. It was Bella, but her scent was different and yet the same. It reminded me of the time at prom, she had always smelt unbelievable – fruity even – but when she was with the leech his sickly smell rubbed off on her. Now, it was the same. Maybe there was a vamp up there with her.

"Be on guard" Sam commanded as he read my observation. Bursting through the final opening, I saw the shimmer of her dark hair being blown throughout the over grown grass. It only took mere seconds before I was at her side.

"Bella? Bells!" I said falling to her side. She was lying so still, her chest was hardly moving with each breath, her face was pale – ashen even.

"Is she alive?" Embry asked as I thought it.

"I think so" I nudged her with my nose, trying to wake her but nothing. I heard a mixture of words quickly said over and over in Sam's mind but all I could understand was 'Fangs, Bite, Leech'.

"What?" I turned taking in his terrified expression.

"Her neck" even his thoughts were quiet with shock. Before I had even looked down I knew what he was saying, it made sense, the stillness, her disappearance... the smell. My poor Bella was one of them. A filthy disgusting leech!

"We should kill her now, before she wakes." Sam was right but she was still Bella, at least till the change was complete.

"No." I stroked my hand to her face, the ice cold of her skin stung my fingers and I knew I would never be able to kill her... not my Bells.

"We can't just..." but I shut him out.

"NO" I repeated, for the first time using the Alpha command voice. I had never wanted to be there leader. I had never wanted this power and so when I got it I made a promise with myself that I would never order them to do anything. They would have free will. Except in this situation. This was Bella.

The argument didn't end there. One by one they brought forth reasons to destroy her now and one by one I shot them down. Eventually I had them agreed to move Bella, they didn't want her in LA PUSH but just outside the res there was a small cottage upon the mountains. It was old and run down but it was a safe distance.

"Maybe she can be like the Cullen's?" I spoke aloud. Sitting in the chair next to the small bed that we had placed Bella in, I held her hand trying to think of ways to save her. I would give anything for this girl, was all I kept thinking.

"That was a choice, no one forced them" Paul spoke as he paced back and forth, "Let's do it now" ignoring him, I moved on to the next voice that spoke out.

"Jake's right. We should give her a chance. I can't Imagine Bella being like well... one of them... she spent enough time with the Cullen's maybe something rubbed off." I could always count of Quill to be with me.

"You really want to risk it?" Paul asked looking at Sam for backup... Sam dropped his head.

"It's worth it. She is worth it." I spoke out before I had realised just how much I truly cared for this girl. It was settled. We would wait and give her the option. For the first time, I was thankful to be the Alpha.

* * *

**_CHARLIE POV_**

Where was she? I had searched everywhere I had ever known to look, every scrap of the grounds she could have gone to. The forest was beyond my knowledge but Billy had promised me that his boys were searching every centimetre for her. Two nights she had been missing. Maybe she had run off to see him? God knows he broke her heart, maybe she needed to talk it out... yes. She was fine... she was somewhere with him... fixing her broken heart... that was it. No need to worry. WHO WAS I KIDDING!!!

I was beginning to go insane. She would have called or left a note. She wouldn't just vanish like this... she was still a good kid even if she was depressed. Oh God. I felt the colour drain from my cheeks. She was depressed. I could see the light bulb appearing above my head as it all made sense... she was depressed. I was a police officer, I was the Chief. There was only three reasons for missing or dead teenagers in this small town... accidents, runaways and suicides. SUICIDES. Oh god! What if? I needed to get out of this house and do something but I had no idea what else to do, so instead I stood with my phone clutched tightly and dialled numbers. Pretty much the whole town had come out to find Bella. It was just like the day he left, the day she got lost in the forest. Except we had found her then... quickly.

A loud knocking pulled me from my nightmarish thoughts. Running for the door I shouted her name only to be quickly disappointed when I saw Jacob standing in front of me.

"Anything?" I searched his face with desperation. Someone had to know where my little girl was.

"Charlie we need to talk. Come with me?" he spoke softly and I could hear the false calm he was putting on. OH GOD!!! he found her!!! She was... I gulped! I followed him as he walked quickly into the back garden and into the trees.

"Jake what on earth?" I asked, looking around for some kind of clue.

"Well I guess here is better than anywhere else. Charlie I need you to listen to me." I nodded. This didn't sound good. "I know where Bella is" my heart raced a hundred beats per second.

"TAKE ME TO HER JAKE! RIGHT NOW" I shouted. If he knew why was he wasting time with this.

"Wait Charlie... listen... it's important you understand" I could feel the confusion on my face. "I need you to be open to the possibilities here Charlie." He gulped and I was suddenly intrigued by his strange behaviour. I nodded slowly. What on earth could he possibly mean? "You know all those myths and legends about my people?" I nodded again. Billy always told me some legends once he had a few too many after the game. "Well let's just say they were real" I laughed.

"Right... you all turn in to werewolves... was it? And oh yeah the best one... Bella was dating a cold one" I laughed again remembering the ridiculousness of Billy the night he told me the Cullen's were vampires.

I thought my heart had stopped beating, the air rushed from my lips, my head shook and I waited to pass out. Jake had let out a low growl of frustration before shaking and ... before me stood a large brown wolf in place of ... but how? My thoughts slipped through my mouth. "What... are... was... huh?" he shook again and suddenly a naked Jacob was standing ahead of me. I was frozen.

"Do I have your attention now Charlie?" his sarcastic tone filled my mind but I was too lost in trying to rationalise what I had just seen to care. I nodded... barely. "Like I said... the myths are truth. Long story short. I'm a werewolf, in fact there are many of us down at La Push that can do this. We protect it from the cold ones!"

"The Cullen's?" I mouthed out.

"Well... yes and no. You see the Cullen's are vamps but they are diff... They don't feed from humans and all that... but every other one I have met... viscous animals." My mind was spinning... vampires and werewolves surly I had passed out.

"What has this got to do with Bella?"

"Well... you see... we found her" his voice breaking as he spoke. This was bad! "It seems one of them" his disgusted face made it clear he wasn't talking about the Pack or the Cullen's "got to Bella first. She's alive" he rushed noticing my face. "Well kind of... damn this is harder than I thought. You remember the myth Charlie about their kind. A changing of blood and bam your no longer human..." I was going to be sick.

"PLEASE JAKE GET TO THE POINT!!!" I shouted again trying to hold myself together.

"Geez ... ok ... so here it is... A vamp got to Bells and now she is... well she's asleep but when she wakes she will be... well... you know" pulling his hands into claws and baring his teeth. I pulled back from him. "Breathe Charlie. We have a plan!" I felt my spinning head go at double speed and before I knew it Jake was vanishing into the darkness.

**_

* * *

_**

**_BELLA POV_**

Being run over by a train, shot by a cannon, shredded to pieces and set on fire all at the same time wouldn't have felt this painful. The taster of this feeling James had given me was nothing compared to this. I refused to scream. Maybe I was on the outside but inside my head I was doing everything I could not to. I could move a muscle scared that if I did I would let out that first scream and I wouldn't be able to stop it again. As bad as the burning had been, I was able to think around it now so it was either lessoning or I was growing accustom to it. All I wanted was for it to stop. I heard voices from around me. Voices I knew and loved. Jacob. Charlie. No, it couldn't have been. How could either of them know about me, surely Victoria must be here somewhere. She would kill them. I wanted to scream run but I had worked so long and hard to lock my mouth shut that it seemed almost impossible to open it now. They were discussing something, I tried to focus hoping the distraction would help me open my mouth.

"What about school?" Charlie's tone was so close. He must have been standing right next to me.

"No... don't you get it. She can't go near people. I'm not even sure how she will last against us and look at her Charlie. Does she even look like Bella anymore?" Jakes frustration was more than clear in the tone he was using. I wonder what I look like? I had always hoped to be beautiful like them... maybe this was the fates sick and twisted way of giving me what I wanted. Great. Here I was alone. I had Charlie and Jake but I wasn't one of them anymore and the ones that I was like didn't want me anymore, they had left although if Victoria was telling the truth. Would they come back to me if they knew. Would he?

I was pulled from my thought process, losing his face in my mind by Jakes words "Charlie what the easiest death to create without a body?" he tone had an edge to it and I could just imagine his expression to go with it.

"Drowning... a few witnesses and a missing person. Most bodies are never found." It seemed that whatever Jacob was planning, Charlie was catching on to his idea.

"So if a few locals happen to see Bella... throw herself off the cliffs... cliff diving and then her body was never found... that would work?" So that was his plan to cover my disappearance. They were going to do a cover up and kill me off. I had to smile... that might just work.

"hmmm... it could work... it would work. But do we have to kill her off? What about all her friends?"

"If we don't do this then not only will they come looking for her but they will come for us as well... no one is meant to know about them" there was silence.

"Ok... let's do this." Charlie finally agreed, tightening his grip on my hand.


	4. Chapter 4

**_CHAPTER 4_**

Changes and Secrets

* * *

**EDWARD POV**

It felt as if I was running in slow motion. I was still far ahead of the others but I felt like I was running at a human speed. I needed to get to her. To save her… Alice was right. I shouldn't of left. What was I thinking! She barely made it through her first few months at Forks, how did I expect her to survive it with out me. I left her to die. This was my fault. It was all my fault.

I had always enjoyed running, the sense of freedom - of peace - always seemed to bring some extra spark of joy to my life, even before Bella. It was always the one thing I liked about being what I am. Yet, some how now… I hated it. The wind hitting my face, blowing my hair was just irritating. Jumping across the deep ditches and streams were frustrating and all mixture of animal and human scents… nauseating. There was only one scent I needed to smell, one smile I need to see… one girl I needed to hold. My Bella.

"Alice" I grumbled. Shouting wasn't necessary. As far behind as she was she could still hear me.

The silence that followed was infuriating. How could Bella just vanish like that, there must have been something more somewhere. She couldn't be dead. I read a few flashes from her mind. Looking for something more but finding nothing that would tell me it was a big joke. Maybe a plan to get me to return so Charlie could shoot me. I was certain he had thought about it and to be honest I deserved it.

"sorry" she mumbled back. Carlisle was gaining speed and had nearly caught up with me now. Was I slowing? I pushed more effort into my run, flinging my whole strength into each move. Carlisle was always the second fastest but even he had trouble keeping up once I really put force into my run… and right now, I was putting in everything I had.

"Edward, what are you going to do if we get there and she is alive? Son, have you thought about that?" I could easily read what he was really asking me. If we got there and she was alive, would I leave again, could I?

"I will not make the same mistake again" I spoke back to him, as I said the words I realised the meaning behind them. No. if she was alive I would hold on to her and I would never ever let her go.

"And if we get there and shes…" he didn't finish, hearing my low growl.

"I will follow her" I growled out to him "I do not want this world if she is not in it"

"No Edward, you cant!" Alice shouted as she envisioned my plan. The Volturi.

The Volturi - the closest thing our race has to royalty - I would go to Italy and beg of them to kill me. I had no other option, I knew Carlisle wouldn't do it, he was a saver not a murderer. I wondered idly if the others would consider it. No. even Rosalie on her worst day, in her worst mood wouldn't actually do it. I would go then… Aro would take pleasure in destroying me, he didn't like to be turned down and I had turned him down on occasion. He had heard about Alice and me, along time ago. He had heard of our powers and word had been sent that he wanted us to join his coven. Carlisle had seen it as an honour but I knew it worried him, even after he knew we wouldn't dream of it.

"Stay out of it Alice!" I let out a loud growl.

"The Volturi Edward, are you insane?" she growled right back. The gasps flew as the rest took in what she really meant. I heard a mixture of comments, yells and pleads from behind me but I tuned them out. I didn't want to be here with out her. If she was gone then I would surely follow her. No matter what.

* * *

**JACOB POV**

It was planned. The game had started and everything was falling into place. Pack members had spread the word about seeing Bella cliff diving on the day she went missing, eventually people started phoning into the sheriff's office about the rumours. Charlie had of course brought in Quill and Embry and begun questioning them with rehearsed lines. It was much easier then we thought it would be. The morning I had told Charlie I didn't know what to expect but I knew the others would lighten up on me for not killing Bells if they saw him, and I hoped that Bells being able to stay with Charlie would bring a positive reaction from her when she awoke. Pushing her into the Cullen's lifestyle. I had to give him credit. Charlie was stronger than I imagined. In one day his whole world was turned upside down and yet he was still standing, the look on his face had been devastating as he first took in Bella, lying still and barely breathing. He had tuned to me and grabbed my shoulder. "She's still going to be Bells?" he asked me and I could hear the fear in his words. Truth was I had no idea. I didn't know anything about this, none of us did. I really wished I had gotten Carlisle's number that day. It really would have come in useful right about now. I had shrugged at him and he had closed his eyes, rubbed his temples and turned back to her - sitting carefully at her side - "Common Bells, I know you can make it" he spoke quietly rubbing her hand in his.

We had noticed her heart racing, her body temperature burning hotter and the hardening of her skin. It was almost as if I was looking at a marble statue of a Greek goddess. Her skin was paler and yet the ashen colour was gone, it didn't seem translucent anymore. Long dark brown waves circles her face and ran down passed her waste. Was her hair still growing? At a speed? The dark on the light was a magnificent sight, the difference was unbelievable. I had searched her face looking for a trace of the Bella I knew and it was there still, but only barely. I hoped when she woke her expressions would be there, her habits. Something that would remind me of her. It was strange, we were never terribly close, we had spent some time together thanks to our dads and I had often thought of her in ways I knew I shouldn't have. I was jealous of that monster she called her boyfriend but it had given me hope. She knew what he was and she didn't judge him for it, I hoped that one day she would show me the same support. After he had left, she was in too much of a state, I was waiting… I wanted her to be stronger before I told her the truth of what I am… and I was afraid. What if I wasn't the right type of monster? Would she still like me? Still want me as a friend? Would she consider me to be something else…ever?

A few hours had passed, we had discussed the rest of our plan. After a short moment of silence after Bells had shifted slightly, Charlie's phone had rung. The troops had searched the near by waters, caves and beach but no body had been found. Younger local kids who had heard the rumours and wanted to be involved in the 'excitement' had claimed they too had seen her jump. Charlie was astounded by that. Knowing they were giving false evidence but not being able to do anything about it had tortured him until Sam had told him that it was a good thing. The more people the stronger the story seems. By six pm the official police report said that it was an accidental death. Charlie had played the grieving father perfectly, too perfectly in fact. It had taken all of us a while to understand that he was grieving. His daughter was gone and he wasn't sure if she would come back to him as her or someone else, and yet, she would never truly come back to him. She wasn't human anymore.

It wasn't long after that phone call that Bella had begun to move, at first it was only slight movements but more violent ones soon replace them. Bella had begun thrashing on the small table we had her lying on.

"Hold her down" Charlie had insisted gripping both the shoulders before Same took over using his extra strength to secure her. "Bella, Bells… Hon… can you hear me? Its dad. Wake up!" he had commanded as her eyes flew open and the trashing stopped. But she didn't look at any of us.

* * *

**BELLA POV**

The burning seemed to becoming to a stop, the feeling of fire drying up like someone had finally put it out, submerged me into a sea of water. I was glad. If I had ever wanted to die before, if the thought had ever crossed my mind it was nothing like what I was feeling and praying for… death. I hadn't known much of the transformation, it wasn't his favourite subject to talk about and so I only knew the few basic details for personal experience and details that he had slipped during other family stories. I knew it was going to hurt … it didn't seem to cover it, the word was pitiful next to what I was after going through. I knew it took approximately three days for the transformation, three days… felt more like one hundred years of torture. If I had known what it was going to feel like maybe then I wouldn't of wanted it in the beginning, back when I had him, back when I thought he wanted me. My body bounced with every final beat of my heart. I tried to control it but it was simply impossible. My body arched and contorted without my permission but I kept my mouth and eyes shut hoping that whoever was watching didn't realise just how painful this was. One final beat my heart pumped out and then nothing. No beat, no burning, no air. Nothing.

I heard Charlie's familiar voice "Bella, Bells… Hon… can you hear me? Its dad. Wake up!" in the distance and I tried to follow his voice back.

My eyes flew open and I watched the space above me, scared to look around the room and dazzled by what I saw in front of me. It was just a ceiling - a dirty water damaged muldy ceiling but it was still just a ceiling - and yet the details were magnificent. Unbelievable. I could see every tiny spot, the way the colours twisted and twinned with one another, the very small movement with every roll of thunder… thunder? My attention was stolen. I focused on the sounds outside, the woosh of the air as it threatened the leafs on the trees, pitter patter as the heavy rain battered the edge of the mountain, the rolls and claps of the angry sky… I could see and hear everything… just like him. 'Distractions' he had said… I didn't really understand at the time quite how easy it was to become distracted.

"Bells" Jacobs husky voice spoke next to me, I took in a breath to answer but the smell stung my nose. It felt like the fire again, the burning sensation hit the back of my throat and launched me off the table.

Immediately, as if without consideration, I threw myself into a fighting crouch in front of the old broken window where the moonlight was struggling to enter from. Around the makeshift bed was large white candles, lighting and flickering as each breath burst through their lips and wooshed the air around them. Charlie stumbled backwards, which caught my attention and I stared at his shocked and torn expression.

I didn't recognise some of the men present and I certainly didn't trust them. I felt a natural instinct to protect myself as soon as I let the first gust of air enter my body. What were they? What was Jake?

I let smaller pockets of air in through my teeth, cringing at every mouthful, tasting the musty woody warm scent as it abused its way down my throat. I had to control my sudden urge to rip them all to shreds as I watched them watching me like the criminal.

"Bella?" Charlie's broken voice whispered to me, the air he spoke with flew swiftly in my direction and before I knew it I could taste the human scent burning me alive from the inside. I suddenly felt a pang of guilt for all the pain I must have caused Edward, for this was still nothing compared to what I must have done to him.

My first instinct was to feed. I could almost see his blood moving around under his skin, could hear his heart pumping it, I could almost taste it… I took a step forward, getting ready to spring at my target. Feed! The monster inside me yelled. The venom coated my mouth and pushed me to go further.

"Bells?" he spoke again, his voice breaking. This time his scent hit me, it felt like a slap. A wake up slap. What was I doing? This is my father! I scolded in my head. Was I insane? No. no I wouldn't! I would have the strength not to. I repeated and repeated.

It had still only been seconds since I awoke but it already seemed longer to me. My brain seemed to work different. I was able to think multiply things at once and not get them mixed, although I had my main priority I never took my sights off of the others, never letting my guard down… never needing too.

I closed my eyes, holding my breathe. I will do this. I can do this. I chanted, feeling the ache in my throat but also feeling the venom wash back down, feeling it take the fire with it. Keeping my eyes shut I took another breath, and hoped beyond belief that I could control myself. The fire didn't hurt this time, at least not the human fire anyway. The other smell was still assaulting me.

I opened my eyes and looked at him. It was Charlie. It was my dad. I couldn't feed from him and I wouldn't. I straightened up out of my hunting crouch and walked slowly towards him pacing myself even slower than a human, keeping an eye on the others. I could see them beginning to move, about the pounce.

"Dad?" I spoke softly and the musical voice was another slap. It still sounded like me but there was something different, something enthralling about it.

"I'm the world's most dangerous predator. Everything about me invites you in. My voice, my face, even my smell." words from along time ago hit me then, a time when everything was just beginning, before I truly understood what to expect.

"my voice…" I repeated so low I wasn't sure if they could hear me. "my face" I suddenly thought and spoke a little louder. But it was Jake who responded.

"Here Bells, just don't freak out!" his eyes were glued to me as he bent down and picked up a small piece of broken glass that lent on the far wall. I watched him move, conscious of the fact that he could attack at any moment. He wasn't the same boy I knew, he looked older, bigger and definitely more graceful than the boy from the prom.

"What are you?" I whispered in amazement, watching his fluid movements, taking in more air. He was in font of me then, holding the mirror. All I had to do was take it from him and look but I was scared. He had told me not to freak out, did that mean I looked… horrible? He seemed to understand my expression.

"Your beautiful Bells, the eyes are a little scary but…" he shrugged. Beautiful? I had to smile at the possibility of his word. He held it up then when I was still struggling with the thoughts of taking it. "Here" he spoke again as I looked into it.

And I was. My hair was thicker, longer, darker. It framed my pale face and made my features stand out. Jake was right, the eyes were a little scary. The long thick dark lashes framed my eyes and the blood red glowed amongst them. "that's…hmmm"

"red?" Jake said and I looked at him. He was trying to lighten the mood, always was something Jake would do. I stared at him taking in his soft smile, it was all just a façade, behind it the fear was emanating. There was always something about being around Jake that made me smile, and here in this moment when I should be freaking out, I was calm. Because of him. I smiled back at him and his smile grew. "There's my girl!" and suddenly I was laughing.

"Whoa Bells, you gave us a fright!" Charlie said walking over to us but still positioned slightly behind Jake. The whole room seemed to be lighter.

"Sorry" I whispered to him and he took a deep breath before walking towards me. That was a mistake. I flung my body back, hitting off the wall and sending the last bit of glass out of the frame and hearing it smash below. I watched him, as he froze. He shared a look with Jake and then they both looked at me. Worry, fear, pain all flittered on their faces. "I'm sorry" I whispered again.

"Its…er… ok Bells" Charlie forced out.

"It's not you but me, I don't exactly know what control I have and I don't want to take chances." my voice broke and I was positive if I could, I would be wearing the brightest blush right now.

"No, Bella don't be sad." Jake spoke patting Charlie on the shoulder - a sign to stay still - and moving towards me. "it's good that you have the control to do that" he smiled at me trying to relax me again "that's control and now we know you don't want to hurt us" he flashed a look at the others.

"No! Jake! Of course not! I wouldn't, I would never, your family, and I just…" I stumbled over my explanation lost in the thought that they would think that of me. I dropped my eyes feeling ashamed.

"Don't be upset Bella." he was right in front of me now.

"Jake" the older man said. I recognised him as the man that found me in the forest that night, the night he… "Step back Jake" he ordered but Jacob ignored him and placed his hand on my cheek. At first it felt like the flames again, the burning. He was so hot but then it became a comfort. It was Jake and to be fair, I was the ice cold one.

"Your safe, your alive and I wont let anything ever happen to you again" he promised.

As soon as I eased up, the rest of the room did as well but I could see that the strangers were keeping formation as I moved, ready to spring at any moment. Jacob explained how he knew and what he was. Who would have guessed that moving to a small town would have been more dangerous than a big city full of crazy people and crimes. Who knew that in one small little town, myths would be reality.

Jacob explained about his pack, about being the alpha and how it all worked. I listened intently but found I didn't need to. Even not paying attention I still understood it as if I was the one thinking it. Clear as day.

They explained my death story and how tomorrow they would be arranging my funeral. I asked them if it was really necessary but they seemed convinced of it so I decided to let them at it. As the night continued more calls came in from the police station but the most important one came after midnight. Apparently a body was found. Just not mine but they weren't sure. The description matched me but apparently after being in the water for a few days and being mangled by the rocks and sea life, there wasn't much left of it. They called Charlie in to identify the body and after a lot of talking between the group they decided to play it as me. Charlie wasn't happy about it, worried about the poor girls family, them in the same state he was but Jacob promised he would help him track down her real family. He sent one of the wolves who I know knew as Paul with Charlie so that he could take in her scent and anything else that helped. As they walked out I overheard the other boys talking, Embry and Quill I had come to know them as. They really didn't like Paul, apparently neither did Jacob which is why he sent him with Charlie. Just to get some peace from him. I couldn't help but laugh. Paul really didn't seem so bad to me, a little angry but nice enough.

Sam was on the phone for a long time in the other room and although I could make out his side of the conversation I found it oddly confusing. Jake must have noticed my stare through the door and out to where Sam was pacing.

"Funeral arrangement"

"Mine? Already?"

"The sooner its sorted the better Bells, the sooner people will move on and you can have peace from it all" he took my hand in his and began tracing lines into my palm as I nodded. After a short few seconds of silence he continued "You know, I thought…" he sighed "I thought you would be different and you are but still the same" I raised an eyebrow at him. "Even with the freaky eyes and being a bloodsucker your still Bells." This time I raised my hand to his face and moved the scruffy hair from his eyes, pushing it back so I could see him better.

"I still feel like me… I didn't expect that either. I thought…" I broke off watching the huge smile spread across his face, I couldn't help but copy. How was he doing this? I thought after Edward left that I would never feel this again, but here it was. This happiness. Not the same as with Edward but different. Edward is my sun, I gravitated towards him and my whole world revolved around him, even now when he's not here. I don't think that will ever change, he brought me to life. But right here, Jacob is my moon. Bringing light to my darkest times and something is telling me that wont change either.


	5. Chapter 5

_Here is an extra long chapter because i havent updated in a while._

_Enjoy :)_

* * *

**CHAPTER FIVE**

* * *

**CHARLIE POV**

As Bella and I spoke about the plans for the future, it was clear she was still having problems with my scent. Occasionally she would stick her head out the broken window and take a deep breath. She was still Bells, but somehow I knew she wasn't my little girl anymore, she could and would protect herself. I didn't want to bring it up but I needed to know.

"Bella" She turned her attention to me. "Did you know about the Cullens, I mean before you started dating Edward?" I needed to know she knew what she was getting herself into. I never hated Edward, disliked him… yes but never hated him. He had broken my little girls heart and now there was nothing more that I wished for than to have him here to help her. To comfort her.

"Yes" I knew talking about them would hurt her and I didn't want that. I wouldn't push her for too much information. When she went silent I was thinking of a different topic but before I could say anything else she continued. "Do you remember the accident with Tyler's van? How I told you Edward saved me?" I nodded for her to continue. How could I forget! "Well, Edward had been on the other side of the car park when it happened and somehow still managed to reach me in time" she let out a small laugh. "Not to mention lifting a moving van off me."

"He what?"

"He's very fast and strong, I guess I am now as well." She sighed and continued. "Well, I knew then, at least I knew something was different about him and the others. We spoke, he hinted and I pressed but he didn't tell me, he was worried I wouldn't understand." Another small laugh escaped her lips. "Could you blame him?" it was a rhetorical question so I didn't answer but I could see the relief washing over her features as she was finally able to tell someone. Keeping this secret couldn't have been the easiest thing. "Your not going to like this next bit."

"Why? Did he hurt you?" I asked, shocked.

"No. He saved me again. Remember I went to Port Angeles with Angela and Jessica. Well I separated from them to get a book before the store shut and… well I ran into trouble."

"What kind of trouble?" I inquired feeling my anger rising.

"The kind that involves one girl and five drunk guys." I shut my eyes, taking a very deep breath.

"Did they?" I couldn't finish the sentence. How could this have happened and I not know.

"No. Edward turned up. He saved me." I opened my eyes to see the soft smile on her lips. She missed him, that was clear but she really did love him. I just couldn't understand this though, everything she was saying and the way he watched her, I would have sworn on anything that he loved her. But… why did he leave if he did. Granted he was a child and his family was moving but then he wasn't… I was beginning to get confused and was thankful when she interrupted my thoughts. "That was the night he told me." She looked down fiddling with the hem of her t-shirt.

"What happened then?" I didn't want any reference to anything well… you know but I was enthralled in this whole story. It was like a twisted fairytale.

"You remember the day I went to play baseball?"

"The first day I met Edward?"

"Yes, well we were playing when others came. They weren't like the Cullen's. When they smelt me they turned hostile. That's why…"

I cut her off. "You left for Phoenix?" I had never understood that whole thing but was just happy to have her home.

"Yes. They wanted to kill me and the Cullen's thought it best to hide me while they hunted them. Alice and Jasper were with me the whole time. Edward, Carlisle and Emmett took off hunting James, while Rosalie and Esme stayed behind to watch you. We weren't sure what they would do." I nodded again, I wanted to know, I needed the answers she was finally offering. Another sigh left her mouth as she stuck her head out the window again and pulled in a deep breath. "Clean air" she shrugged. I smiled at her.

"What happened then?" I pressed for the rest of the story.

"I was in Phoenix, when Alice got a vision about James."

"Wait, a vision, what?" Was she… no that's not possible.

"Oh right, well… some vampires have abilities. Alice, well Alice can see the future. At least she can see a set decision but as the decision changes the vision changes as well. Jasper can read emotions, He's an Empath…"

"Did Ed…" I started but stopped when I saw her expression. It really was much worse than I had given her credit for.

"Yes. He can read minds. Well actually everyone's but mine. I was the only person he had ever come across who's mind was a mystery." She smiled then and I knew she was thinking of something more. I raised my eyebrow at her. "That wasn't the only thing that I was for him. Vampires have a saying. La Tua Cantante. It basically means that my blood sings to him. He described it as my scent to him being the same as the best drug to the biggest drug addict. No body turns it down, but he did. I'm only know starting to realize the constant pain he must have been in just being in my presence. No wonder he left…" She trailed off lost in thought.

"You said Alice had a vision?"

"Yes. She saw me with James. You remember how bad I was after my accident?" I nodded, realizing what she was about to tell me.

"There was no hotel or broken window was there?"

"No. Just a very twisted vampire. It was all a game to him." She twisted her wrist and looked down, I could she her inspecting something but I could see what it was from here.

"What?" I asked, intrigued.

"You remember that strange scar I had on my wrist, the one that you often said looked more like a dog bite than broken glass?"

It hit me then like a slap. It was a bite. My anger fumed. Jake and the others had filled me in but from what I understood, if you were bitten even once you became one of them. "Bite" was all I managed to get out. "But how…"

He expression turned sad again. "Edward saved me… again" With the final word she laughed. "God I was such a nuisance to that boy, all he ever did was save me and all I ever did was hurt him." She looked as if she wanted to cry. "Anyway, they took care of James that day, its how the old Ballet studio near mom's burnt down. I'm sorry I kept this all from you its just…"

"Its okay Bells, I understand." As much as I didn't want too, I did. I understood that it wasn't her secret to share and I also understood just how much it wasn't possible for me to even try and comprehend her pain.

"There was a vampire with James, her name is Victoria. She's the one that…" I watched her, I knew what ever she was saying should be obvious but I just couldn't see it.

"What about her?" Jake's voice filled the room then?

"She did this" As Bella spoke she motioned down her body and suddenly the answer was clear.

We were all silent for a moment. I know knew the extent of things… but I still didn't know why they left. "Bells, why did they go?" She knew who I was talking about. If only I could get hold of them, ask for help.

"Edward said he didn't want me anymore, that I wasn't good for him… he was right." My breath caught, it didn't make sense. He wouldn't have kept saving her only to change his mind. I had been broken once and I knew you didn't just wake up one day and stop loving someone. "Well, Victoria said something as well."

"What Bells?" Jacob asked, taking my question right out of my thoughts.

"Apparently he's not doing too good. He lied to me. He left to save me from this." She motioned to herself again. "Edward believes when your turned you lose your soul and he didn't want that for me… apparently." I could see the want to believe on her face but I had to also believe that Victoria was lying. It all didn't make sense. Surely if he was lying to her and if Alice could really see the future they would have come to stop this, to help but they weren't here which lead me to believe he didn't care, which also made absolutely no sense. I huffed. The silence in the room grew until the light starting pushing through the window.

"Carlisle called." Jacobs voice broke the silence. We both turned to stare at him. "When you were missing, he rang to see if everything was okay. He said he would call back but never did."

"Did… did you tell him?" Bella's voice had changed so much but the emotion ripping through her words was still just as clear.

"That you were missing?" She nodded. "Yes. I told him that we didn't know and even asked if Edward had heard from you. He went silent and then said he had to go, it was only very short." She nodded again.

"I guess they don't care." She barely said as she turned her full body to the window.

"Right lets go." Sam's voice barked in from behind us. "Bella, Stay here. Do NOT leave." He barked at her. I understood his order but it still annoyed me that he felt it necessary to speak to her like that.

* * *

**EDWARD POV**

The morning rays started hitting through the clouds, we were nearly there. It wasn't rainy and yet, thankfully it was clouded over enough to give us coverage for the day.

"We're safe today but be careful anyway." Alice warned the others.

We kept running and soon we stood at the back of the forest looking towards Bella's window. We watched for any sign of life but nothing.

"Its empty." Jasper announced, not being able to find any emotions. As he spoke a black SUV pulled up and a mixture of thoughts assaulted me.

'How am I meant to get through this? Did he ever really love her? I wish he was here…' Was Charlie talking about me.

'I should have asked more, I should have got that stupid bloodsuckers number.' Jacob was angry.

"Right Charlie, get dressed I'll be back before we have to go to the church." My legs dropped beneath me and I couldn't help but block everyone out of my head. This was really happening she was dead. I thought of the Volturi, of how quickly I could get there but I wanted one last chance to say goodbye. I would wait for the end of the funeral and then I would leave. It wouldn't be long.

"EDWARD NO" Alice's shout awakened me out of my thoughts.

"I don't want to be in a world without her Alice. I want to say goodbye first but then just let me…"

"Son, No." Carlisle interrupted. "You need to really think about this, don't do it."

"Carlisle" I looked towards Esme as I continued. "Would you want to live without Esme?" He didn't answer me. None of them did. They knew I was right. I watched the house and heard the sound of Charlie's sobs.

"He's not doing too good." Jasper muttered to everyone.

"Poor Charlie." Alice huffed.

"Edward do you want to attend the funeral?" Esme asked, placing a soft hand on my shoulder. I nodded in the positive. I wanted a final goodbye and afterwards I would admit everything to her before I left for Italy.

"We should get changed. We're not exactly wearing appropriate clothing." Alice mused, she was right, but I couldn't care less either way.

"Edward come on…" Emmett said pulling my arm. "She's not here anymore…" His voice was so low, I hardly heard him.

"I want to know what happened!" I argued.

"Oh we will. Who ever did this will pay." It was Rosalie's first real comment about Bella since we left Forks. We were all surprise. "What? I'm not allowed to miss her?" She turned and I could feel the anger emanating out of her. I didn't need Jasper to tell me.

Returning to the house and entering my room was like being run over by a tank. I was back and she wasn't ever coming back. I wanted to cry, but I knew if I allowed my sobs to escape I wouldn't be able to stop. I was glad in that very moment that I couldn't actually cry tears, I would have been such a state. I walked through the motions of getting dressed, Alice had brought me in a black suit and told me change. I didn't argue, I just wanted to get back to Charlie for answers.

No one spoke on the way back to Charlie's. I heard Carlisle's thoughts of if we would be wanted at this funeral but I didn't care. I was going to say my goodbyes. We stopped across the road and watched as Alice's vision played out in front of me. Bella's friends lined the street, as Charlie stood waiting on the steps of the house, Jacob standing next to him. There were some faces I didn't recognize but I couldn't have cared either way.

The long black hearse pulled up then. I could smell rotting flesh but everything that made my Bella's scent was gone. She was really gone. I couldn't hold it in anymore as I watched the others make their way towards the small coffin. The sobs broke free and wrecked my chest. I instantly felt Carlisle and Emmett holding onto my arms, trying to calm me. Jasper was sending calming waves at me but it wasn't helping, I was too far gone. She was really not ever coming back. I watched as they lifted the coffin and five tanned boys place it on their shoulders. Jacob and Charlie were at the front. The tears streaming down Charlie's face. I couldn't concentrate on anything but what was happening before me. For the first time since I had been changed, I remembered what it was like to have a human mind with no abilities. I couldn't even imagine and I didn't care what I looked like, I knew how bad I had looked when I returned to Denali, everyone had thought it and now with my sobs and what was left of my composure gone, well I didn't want to know. I didn't care.

Charlie's eyes met mine as I watched horrified through my sobs.

"Edward" He mouthed and a shocked expression replaced his tears. I felt my knees go as I begged in my mind for him not to ask me to leave. I was only barely aware of Carlisle and Emmett actually holding me off the ground as Esme was slowly stroking my face trying to stop the sobs.

"Charlie" Alice cried out as the sobs took her down as well. Jasper held on to her tighter as she continued to speak. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry Charlie. It was took late. I didn't know till it was too late. I'm sooo sorry." Jasper pulled her in tighter and she tuned not being able to watch the coffin that close to her. Charlie's eyes had left mine as he took in Alice's words.

"It's okay Alice" he whispered softly at her. How was he so calm. I felt my anger bring on another round of sobs and this time I couldn't even attempt to fight them. Death would be the only thing to stop this, and I didn't deserve that. I left her and now she was… I should burn for eternity in hell for doing this to her and I probably would. "Edward" Charlie's voice broke my thoughts and I used my last but of energy to look up at him. His expression was so pained and yet it seemed to worsen when he saw me. He squinted his eyes slightly before he took a deep breath. "We need to talk, but after."

I nodded at him. It was all I could manage. He deserved his chance to blame me, to shout at me. I would give him that. They continued passed us, all the boys carrying her gave me the strangest looks but I couldn't care what they thought of me. I watched as the others started to follow them down the road, the church was at the top of Charlie's road so it wasn't long to walk.

'Who invited Cullen?' Mike Newton spat my name.

'I told her he loved her. Look at him, poor Edward. At least he didn't see how bad she was after they left.' Angela's thoughts stung at me. For her to think that, Bella must have been worse than I assumed.

'Damn he looks bad… I wonder if he needs a shoulder to cry on?' I glared at Jessica, making it clear that I didn't want her attention.

'What is he doing here… It's his fault. Cliff diving, yeah right. She was so depressed… they should just call it what it was. Suicide.' Eric's tears were streaming down his face, but the anger was clear as he glared in my direction.

Was he right? Cliff diving, is that how she died? But my Bella didn't like heights. I thought about Angela's thoughts. How bad was she? He was right? She wasn't reckless, she wouldn't have jumped without meaning to… oh God. "I killed her" I whispered, only my family would have been able to hear.

"What do you mean?" Carlisle asked as they all leaned in closer.

"Official report is accident but it wasn't… She jumped off a cliff." My voice broke as I said the words, Eternity in hell was really looking right about now. The sobs took me again as I replayed Eric's words over and over again. The whole family gasped and I blocked out the thoughts as I let my sobs take me even deeper.

I was too lost in my sobs to take notice of the outdoor ceremony that was taking place just in front of me. I hadn't even noticed when it was over and everyone left. I just stood there with my family looking at the open grave in front of me where my Bella was lying.

"Edward, Edward. Snap out of it." Jasper said as he pulled me from my staring. I was empty.

"What?" I said emotionless. I was aware of Charlie standing opposite me, but he was alone and I truly didn't care anymore. I took a step forward, Carlisle and Emmett released their grip on me as I took another step towards her grave. I stood on the edge wanting nothing more than to climb in with her. To rest with her for eternity.

"Please don't Edward." Alice's voice broke as she had obviously seen another vision of my fast approaching death.

"I don't want to live without her Alice. I wont." I could hear the emptiness in my words as I knelt on my knee's next to her grave and leaned over it slightly to look down. Apparently I wasn't the only one who didn't care about Charlie's watching eyes because Alice and Emmett stepped closer then both talking at me.

"Edward please. I cant lose you as well. I wont survive it. Please Edward. Don't…" Alice begged.

"Don't do it man. Lil sis is in heaven now. Do you… do you think she's with my lil Katie? They can look after each other." With his final words he dropped beside me and I could see the sobs wreck him as Rosalie tried to comfort him. Bella was in heaven where she belonged… that's when it hit me. Suicide. According to her religion, Suicide was a sin. She wasn't in heaven. But they couldn't keep her out. My mind was suddenly racing with possibilities of where she could be.

I leaned further in, I was going to stay with her till my body gave out and I moved on to what ever I deserved. But I would stay with her as long as I could. She wouldn't be alone. Alice grabbed my arm. "Please Edward don't. If you go down there… I don't want you to die as well." Charlie was watching us intensely and I was curious as to why nobody had tried to stop this all. I turned to look at Carlisle and Esme who were hugging and shaking slightly, trying to comfort each other through there silent dry tears. Jasper stood on the sidelines and I could see his guilt written across his face. He was blaming himself.

'Edward can you hear me?' My head snapped towards Charlie. Did he know I could hear him? How? Did Bella tell him everything after we left? I nodded at him, I would take what ever punishment he deemed necessary. 'Did you really leave to protect her?' He did know. He was in danger now, if the Volturi ever found out. I couldn't go to them, Aro would see it in my thoughts. So my choice was made. I would climb down and in with her till I finally slumbered.

"Yes" I barely said. He nodded at me. I felt my whole family's attention on the situation knowing that I had just answered Charlie's thoughts.

"Follow me" He stated emotionless as he turned and headed for the police cruiser. As we walked over I noticed the SUV from earlier but it was empty. Charlie opened the door and threw the keys at me. I caught them then eyed him. "I asked Jacob to leave the car. There's too many of you to fit in my cruiser. I need to show you something." I started towards the car followed by Alice and Jasper. Emmett and Rosalie stood a moment longer before walking over and climbing in the back while Carlisle and Esme walked towards Charlie. He watched me as I opened the door and took another look back at him. "Stay close" was his final words as he stepped into his car and started the engine.

We drove down the familiar 101. I tried again to block the surrounding thoughts out. As long as they didn't call my name, or hers, I seemed to manage it easily enough. What could he want to show me? Maybe he was going to kill me for what I had done to her. We were getting closer to the treaty boundary line just as he pulled off on a small overgrown drive way. We drove again, getting closer to the ocean. Great. Was he going to show me where she killed herself because of me? I really hoped not. I deserved it but I wasn't sure I could handle it.

We pulled up outside a small cottage, it was weather beaten and looked ancient. What on earth could he possibly be showing us here? We all stood looking at it while Charlie walked to the door. He turned and gave me one last look, his thoughts all muddled. I knew it had something to do with Bella but I didn't know what. I couldn't seem to figure it out no matter how hard I tried. He walked him and I heard him talking to someone. He spoke softly and the answering voice wasn't someone that I recognized although the musical tone of it made me aware that it wasn't necessarily a human. I took a step closer as the front door opened a little wider and Charlie stepped out.

"We need your help." He stepped to the side and from behind him, long brown wavy hair stepped out of the doorway. She was looking at her feet. My mind screamed that I knew that hair, I knew that posture but it couldn't be. She sighed and raised her head to look at us. Her red eyes immediately caught mine.

"Bella" I breathed as she winced at my appearance.


End file.
